Keji
Summary Story Considered the demon of the north Keji was not always evil. She was 17 years old when she was supposed to have a date with her boyfriend ace but as she was about to go in the diner she was ambushed by demons. Now she was skilled as she knows karate but there was just to many. She ended up beaten by the demons. The demon king wanted a vessel to take control and ace came to the scene but not in the way she thought as ace was held by two demons "Please don't kill me" He cried. "Il do anything here take her please let me live" Keji remained silent as she stood their bleeding to death. Something snapped that day. ace was everything to her. She considered him family. Her left eye began to turn demonic and she stood up. She healed her wounds. "Damn you" She dashed faster than sound speeds as she began taking out gords of demons that came in 25s. She dashed toward the demon king as he disappeared leaving an after image and then appearing and gut punching her. She tried to claw toward him but to no avail. She began to get a bit faster catching the demon king off guard and she landed a punch which he staggered three feet. "Hmm you have potential to be my vessel." She spat blood and said "Shut up" He began to outpace her and doing fast paced punches beyond the speed of sound to her gut."Too bad to they always break when I get serious" She was laying on the ground slowly healing her wounds but before he could finish her his body was burning. "No not now!" as he dryed up making a blood shoted screem I thought I had more time as he burned up and died. She saw ace quivering and screeming and she walked up to him. "p-p-please dont kill me" He broke down crying. Keji gutted punched him and she replied "Remember the pain" She walked off and something changed that day. She now views the world as nothing more than a pool of hopelessness and where she begins to get her name "demon of the north" As she killed anyone she views as worthless and her demon eye would strike fear in almost anyone. Personality Arrogant and steamed off and also hard putting. Appearance Has long pale white hair white and blue eyes and wears teared jeans and a lathered jacket with a white shirt. with a weapons belt. Powers and Stats Tier: Tier 7|Tier 6 Name:Keji Origin: OC Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Half demon Powers and Abilities: Can jump 10 feet into the air which allows agile movement. Her healing factor (Kinda a bit slow) teleportation (Four feet range) Her demon edge which can ignore pain for a while. Her claws can grows and allows for tearing skin when disarmed. Her hollow void can emit any negative emotion for 10 seconds (can only be used once and usually to make her foes fear full for an opening for an attack.) Her flame mark which in flames her hands to punch a field wide fire, Mega punch Her super form Demon trigger which makes her faster, stronger, and more destructive as her Mega punch can destroy island. She also grows wings and it lasts 13 minutes but it allows for some serious attack potency. Her demonic aura which can make her do mini short ranged energy blasts that can destroy reduce any building to dust. (8 foot range.) She can grow eyes around any part of her bodys to stop sneak attacks. Time stand which can freeze time for 10 seconds (Can only be used once every 15 minutes) Raids bait which can allow her to turn invisible for 15 seconds (can be used twice every 19 minutes) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: 'High 7-C (she can destroy a large town)| High 6-C Large island as in her base form she could destroy a large town and in her demon trigger she destroyed a Large island in two punches. [[Speed|'Speed]]:''' '''Subsonic (She dodged a point blank semi automatic pistol and can travel 388 miles per hour and can fight in faster than sound speeds but only in short bursts.) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Class K (Lifted a 3444 ton building before it collapsed on top of her) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']]' Class TJ'|'Class EJ' [[Durability|'Durability']]:Town level (Survived an exploding x bomb that wiped out an entire town and it took her 3 minutes to regenerate) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]:' Can fight an army of demons for 4 straight hours and her maximum stamina was fighting the prince of demons for 5 hours on end. [[Range|'Range]]:''' From 2,555 feet (Gun) To 12 inches (sais) To her blade (Three feet) and her Demon arua (8 foot)) '''Standard Equipment: Wields grenades that can blow up city blocks (carries 4) Dual Sais Katana, (three foot) Two guns dubbed void and death (regular guns each with 65 ammo count) Raga marks smoke bombs that can distract foes (Carry's 4) Exploding throwing knifes (Has 5 and can blow up small buildings) And her heavy gauntlets which is over 15 tons which allows for heavy damage. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:''' Above Average '''Weaknesses: While shes considered demon of the north for a reason her healing factor can be over taxed as her healing factor is a bit slow and her anger can lead her to make irrational choices and she can lose her cool and her fighting style will be sloopy. Even with her healing factor any thing beyond a town level explosion nuke level attack will leave her extremely open and she is considered the weakest demon of the compasses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Her eye begins to glow if a foe pisses her off making her more deadly and even beastlike as she enters a rampage to kill her foe at all costs but makes her rash, sakular which can make her a bit faster, Blade reaver as she summons her hyper blade and can slash with the power to cut through large buildings . Key: Base|Demon Trigger Feats *(Can fend off 25 hords of demons at once) *(Can survive a town nuke level explosion) *(Can still fight advanced demons who were the speed of sound when her hand was blown off) *(Can destroy a town causeing an earthquake level shock waves to islands in her demon trigger) *(Can regularly react and dodge gun bullets) Category:Original Character Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6